Tales of Westfairyon
by Lucy0Diamond
Summary: when a stranger rides into Westfairyon, she runs in to a young enchantress and instantly falls in love. now this stranger must find out who this enchantress is, while trying to hide who she is from the rest of the kingdom. Jori 15th century time
1. Welcome to Westfairyon

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from victorious. If I did that last episode with Jade and Tori would not have been just a "play date"

* * *

><p>Noise from the market place spread through the streets of Westfairyon. The shouts of merchants filled the ears of an unknown cloaked stranger.<p>

"Apples! Nice juice apples" a merchant shouted as the stranger walked past his cart

'Don't mind if I do' the stranger thought while maneuvering an apple inconspicuously away from the vender.

The stranger continued through the crowd of the downs people while consuming the apple that met the merchant's standards.

It warmed the stranger's heart to see a town where the children played, the mothers shopped, and the fathers worked. It had been a while since the stranger had seen such a town. So long that the last one seen by the stranger was six winters ago.

The stranger took in the sounds of the peaceful town until hearing one sound that stuck out from the rest. The stranger turned when the sound made itself known once again. The stranger became intrigued with finding the source of the sound, a loud yelp from a young boy being held at the wrist by a rich looking man.

"How dare you, you little thief" the rich man said, "I shall have your hand!"

The men pulled out a dagger, and after raising it high to be brought it down to meet the young boy's wrist. Out of fear the boy closed his eyes preparing himself for the pain to come.

"Is there a problem here" the boy heard

Opening his eyes the boy could see a cloaked stranger holding the wrist of the man. Automatically the boy searched for the vicious blade which ended up being mere centimeters away from his arm.

"It doesn't concern you boy" the rich man replied

"Maybe I could find an alternative peaceful solution" the stranger offered

"This boy stole from me it's as simple as that" the man protested before raising the blade again.

"Are you sure?" the stranger countered

"What?" the man paused at the stranger's words

"How do you know it was him?"

"I saw him!" the man stated offended by the fact he was being questioned.

The rich man looked over the young stranger. The man came to the assumption that the stranger was a young man because even though he looked fit and strong he still had a feminine voice and a slim figure. He must have been a traveler because he wore pants, boots, and a cloak that were all nature colors; perfect for hiding and hunting. He could not see the young man's face however because it was covered by the cloak's hood.

"Sir, you may have seen him do something. But do you have the proof that he took anything?" the stranger stated.

"You dare question me?" the man shouted fully offended

"I just don't want to have you me put in an embarrassing position if you should find this new found handless boy, never stole anything. What exactly did he steal?"

"My money bag," the man answered

"A purple one, gold trim about yay big" the stranger asked gesturing with his hands "about 30 gold pieces in it?"

The man showed his confusion about how the stranger knew that much about the missing item.

"Yes" the man phrased with his confusion spilling into his voice

"Looks something like this?" The stranger asked with a smirk while holding up said object

The man's confusion grew as he tried to contemplate words to express.

"Sir, you never need to look for a thief, they will surely find you"

"GET HIM!" the man exclaimed as his guards chased after the stranger.

With a taunting laugh the stranger sped around the market place. The stranger jumped off of shopping carts, dodged guards, and dove through openings.

"Come on guys" the stranger goaded while maneuvering away from the guards. "If my mother can catch me you sure can" the stranger laughed before climbing in top of a roof. "And she's an old woman"

After running along the roof tops the stranger managed to allude the guards for a short period of time.

* * *

><p>Mean While…<p>

"Are you going to be ok until tomorrow?" the brown haired girl asked her red headed friend.

"Yeah, I should be fin. Your medicine always helps me feel better" the red head answered before coughing

"Ok, well I'll be back tomorrow morning. Just try and get some sleep" the brown haired girl instructed as she made her way out the door.

As soon as the girl closed the door of the house she felt a sudden hand pressing itself against her mouth. She could not see the owner of the hand do to the thick dark shadow the arch over the door casted.

What most people don't know about this girl is that she is an enchantress. The girl opened up her hand and in doing so she conjured a bright light. The bright glow of the girl's hand illuminated the stranger's face.

The girl looked upon the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. The stranger wore a dark green cloak with a hood over their head. The stranger's strong figure could help her pass for a boy just as long as they didn't see her face.

The stranger and the girl both stared at each other as the stranger slowly removed her hand from the girl's mouth.

"Get him!" at the guard's sudden voice the girl quickly closed her hand.

"Don't let him get away!" another guard shouted before the stranger sprang into action again.

It didn't take long for the stranger to get away once again. She sought refuge in a small stable. Hiding behind one of the few horses, she removed her hood, hopping she was lucky enough that none of the guards had seen her face.

She hid for a moment in silence until she heard whistling approaching closer and closer. She tried to hide the best she could, but was soon spotted by the owner of the whistling sound.

"Who are you?" the man asked

He was an older man but not that old. He had white hair but still had the thick brown locks he had most of his life.

At the sound of his voice the stranger brought her finger to her lips to shush him.

Before the man could question anything he noticed a group of guards pass his stables obviously looking for someone. As the girl attempted to hide more the man came to his conclusion.

"Are those men looking for you young one?" the man asked

The stranger just replied with an insecure smile.

"May I ask why?" the man asked

"I saved an innocent boy from a fate no one else would have stopped." The stranger answered

"Ah" the man sounded quietly. "Then you may stay here as long as you see fit." The man stated with a generous smile.

"Thank you" the stranger replied before pausing for a moment then continuing "do you have any children, Sir?"

"Yes, I do, two sons"

"I bet they are both strong." The stranger commented.

"Well one is, but the other is still very creative and smart"

"Then he is strong as well, one of muscle and the other in the mind. There is more than one way to be strong. They could accomplish anything if they work together. I'm sure they are both brave"

"Yes they are, very much actually"

"Then you are a very rich and lucky man to have such sons in your family to carry out your name."

"Thank you" the man replied

"But I wonder sir, do your sons eat every night?"

"Yes"

"Do you?" the stranger asked

After a short pause the man answered "No, no I do not"

The stranger stood from her hiding place and walked toward the man. "Tell me sir, how much for a horse?"

"Four silver pieces for the one behind you" he replied pointing at the brown horse that the stranger was hiding behind

The stranger nodded her head and pulled out the rich man's small bag. "Four silver?" the stranger asked for clarification

"Yes" the kind man replied as he watched the stranger take out four gold pieces. "I said 'silver' not gold" the man commented

"I know" the stranger replied as she pocketed the four pieces and handed the man the bag

The kind man's confused eyes grew wide when he opened the bag. "There has got to me over twenty pieces of gold in here" he stated as the stranger mounted the horse.

"Twenty-six I believe" the stranger said before making two clicking sounds causing the horse to walk forward beside the man. "Burn the bag and if any guards ask, I stole this horse" the stranger instructed as she pulled her hood over her head. "I wish you and your sons' happiness." The Stanger phrased before clicking three times for the horse to run.

The man was left shocked and grateful for whoever that stranger was "may your god bless you" he said

"There he is! Get him!" guards shouted as the stranger rode out of the market place.

She reached into her pocket for the four pieces of gold, and dropped them at the feet of the boy she saved as she passed him before exiting through the gates.

With wide eyes the boy picked them up before watching his savior ride away on his brown steed.

"Thank you" the boy shouted hoping the stranger could hear him.

'Just another day in Westfairyon' the Stranger thought to herself as she rode further into the woods with a smile.

* * *

><p>Well what did you think? I've thought about doing something like this for a while and finally decided to sit down and write it. Tell me what you think. Should I continue?<p> 


	2. Just normal day

Disclaimer on chapter 1

* * *

><p>Sparks jumped from the rocks as the blonde haired girl quickly grazed them against each other. She watched as the bright sparks fell on the collected branches causing them to catch fire.<p>

She gave out a sigh of relief before saying "good, finally, I almost thought that after that river incident they'd never spark"

After placing a small stand over the flame, she reached into her fishing bag and pulled out pair of salmon to cook.

"If you don't come back soon I'm going to eat your salmon" the blonde said aloud with a smile

She waited a couple of moments watching the cooking fish. However as soon as she heard the small bird call of a sparrow, she sat up to listen. After hearing three more simultaneous calls she sprang into action.

The blonde quickly grabbed her archery bow and climbed up a nearby tree. She waited in silence until she heard the thunderous sound of horse shoes pounding against the forest floor.

She gave out two calls to reply then readied her bow. She let out a sigh when she saw her hooded friend ridding in on horseback with three unfriendly guards riding after her.

"Always has to be something, huh?" the blonde said as she released the first arrow.

The arrow flew through the air at a high speed before hitting one of the men in the shoulder and knocking him off his horse.

"We can never have a nice quiet day can we?" the blonde commented angrily as she shot another arrow "Every single day there is always something" another arrow is shot "'Lex we have to help them', Lex we have to stop them' 'Lex , Lex, Lex'" through the blonde managed to rant out between each shot of an arrow. All the guards soon fell to each arrow. She never killed them just wounded them enough that they would retreat away from her friend. "All I would like is to have one day, just one where I can sit and relax"

"Thank you my friend" the rider said as she rode up to the tree her friend was standing in.

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde stated before dropping to the ground, "can I ask for one thing?"

"What?" the hooded rider asked as she dismounted

"A day where I don't have to fight for my life, a day where I don't have to shoot anybody"

"Done"

"I mean a day where we don't start fights in taverns, Jade"

"It's not my fault that tavern drunks can't take the truth"

The blonde sat down next to the cooking salmon. She let out an annoyed sigh before stating "I just don't know why we can't-"

"Don't even say it!" Jade interrupted

"Well it's just that-"

"No!"

"Jade"

"Lex"

Lex let out one more sigh before, "So what was it this time? Huh? Another damsel in distress?"

"Not this time Lex, this time it was a soon to be hand less boy."

"By a noble?" Lex asked

"Looked like it" Jade responded

"Damn nobles today. None of them deserve the title" Lex commented as she removed the fish from the fire

"I wouldn't necessarily say that" Jade defended

Lex handed Jade her fish on a plate and responded "ok, granted there are some that are but every town we go to has a power hungry noble strangling the life out of there town.

"I suppose you're right" Jade commented

* * *

><p>Meanwhile-<p>

"I'm home" the young enchantress called out once she entered her home

"I've done it!" the enchantress heard from her kitchen

"Trina?" she called

"Tori, I did it, I did it!" the enchantress's older sister exclaimed joyously

"Did what?" Tori asked

"My love potion works!" Trina shouted

"Trina" Tori stated skeptically

"No, Tori, I really did do it this time."

A reluctant sigh passed through Tori's lips before stating "alright show me"

A smile grew across Trina's face as she pulled her younger sister toward the glass vile filled table.

"Here" Trina stated handing a small vile to Tori

"Say this actually works, what exactly do you plan to do with it?"

"Did you hear about the Lord's ball?" Trina asked

"Yeah"

"Do you know the reason his Lordship is holding the ball?"

"Something about the Duke returning home" Tori replied

"Yes and also for the Duke to choose a bride" Trina explained

"So you are going to spell the Duke into marring you?" Tori concluded

"Exactly"

"Why?"

"So I can become queen" Trina grinned

"So by marring a Duke you will become queen? How does that work?"

"He is in line for the throne! Since the King has no one to take his place after his death the only one left is the Duke"

"I see and how are you going to do this?" Tori asked

"Well there are two ends of the potion the active and the receiving end"

"Uh huh"

"Now I already too the receiving side of the potion and at the ball I'm going to sneak the active end into the Duke's drink." Trina finished with a massive smile.

* * *

><p>Later in the forest<p>

"Are you alright, Jade?" Lex asked, as the two walked through the forest with their horses trailing behind them. "Jade?"

"…"

"Jade?"

"…"

"JADE!"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?" Lex asked again

"Fine why?"

"Because you have been day dreaming for the past four miles" Lex explained

"Sorry, I've just been thinking"

"About?" Jade stayed quiet, so Lex attempted to get her to open up "come on Jade we are best friends you can tell me anything"

Jade was silent for a while before starting "remembered yesterday when I was chased out of Westfairyon?

"Yeah"

"Well, as I was running away from the guards through town, at some point I was stopped by a girl. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen."

"What was her name?" Lex asked with a small curious smile

"I don't know. We didn't speak"

"So what you just stared at each other?"

"I would have said something but, a guard spotted me and I had to run."

"That's un fortunate" Lex commented

"Very, also there was one more thing." Jade started

"What?"

"She used magic"

"An enchantress? Magic is illegal in the kingdom she must know that."

"Whether she did or she didn't, she still used it." Jade said "Enchantress or not I can't stop seeing her face every time I close my eyes"

"So what are you just going to go and live out your life without knowing her name?" Lex asked

"Guess so" Jade responded

"Ok, no" Lex said as she turned to mount her horse

"What are you doing?" Jade asked with confusion

"We're going back"

"What?"

"I'm not going to let you go on the rest of your life wondering who she was. Come on we're going back" Lex said with a confident smile.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 2<p>

For all you Lex/Baby fans out there that read my other stories I put her in her just for you, I felt I had to. I mean com on its Baby we all love her we do. Unfortunately I couldn't fit Danni in here as well sorry.

Till next time

-Lucy


	3. have you seen this girl?

Disclaimer on chapter 1

* * *

><p>"Robbie!" The Duke called out. "Robbie!"<p>

The sound of running footsteps echoed through the stone halls.

"coming master!" the award boy shouted as he ran with a bucket of hat water. "I'm he-" Robbie start before he tripped in the door way and spilled the bucket on the floor.

The Duke looked down at the spilt water and sighed

"I am so sorry master" Robbie stated

"it's alright Robbie accidents happen just clean this up"

"yes, master"

"Robbie have you sharpened my sword"

"yes sir, I laid it by your bed stand"

"thank you" the Duke said as he went to grab the object.

"I also polished your dress sword, so you could wear it to the ball"

"thank you Robbie," The Duke let out a sigh. "Why must my father throw me this party?"

"He just wishes to celebrate your return, sir"

"Then celebrate it with me not the city" the Duke said while tying his sword to his belt.

"sir," a servant sounded when he reached the door.

"hay Sinjin" Robbie greeted from the floor.

"hay Robbie" Sinjin replied before turning to the Duke and continuing "Sir Harris is here to see you Sir"

"thank you Sinjin" the Duke stated before leaving his chambers

"Andre" the Duke greeted as soon as he entered the common room

"Hallo Beck" Andre replied at the sight of his childhood friend. "Are you ready for our hunt today?"

"Since yesterday my friend" Beck replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>Somewhere outside a tavern<p>

"why are we here?" Jade asked the blonde with an impatient tone

"We are looking for your mystery witch." Lex responded

"Wow can you say it any louder? I don't think the guards in the next province could hear you."

"Relax Jade," Lex stated as she opened the door to the tavern.

"What makes you even think that she'd be here anyways, she didn't exactly seem like the tavern type" Jade protested.

"how would you know, you didn't talk to her." The blonde girl's statement forced Jade into silence. "Besides even if she isn't, someone here is bound to know her, or at least of her."

"Fine" the brunette gave in before taking a seat with her friend at a table.

"welcome" a man said once he reached their table. "can I get you anything?"

He asked unfazed by the hooded strangers.

"yes" one of the strangers said careful not to make eye contact. "two meals, please"

"certainly" the man stated before moving to leave.

"wait" the second stranger called out causing the man to turn

"if it is at all possible, could you also bring us some paper and a quill?"

"of course" the man responded then continued on his way.

After a short period of time the man returned with a tray. "your meals, paper and the quill." The man said as he placed each object on the table.

Before the man left Lex placed six copper pieces on the tray. "Thank you" the man said as he walked away.

Once the man was out of hearing and seeing range Jade quickly reached for the paper and quill

Quill in hand Jade started to sketch the enchantress's face.

In fifteen minutes time the sketch was done. "Finished" she concluded, showing the sketch to Lex.

"your right, she is beautiful" Lex complimented

"yeah"

"all done here?" the tavern tender asked as he returned to the table.

"Yes, Thank you" Jade replied

The tavern tender collected all the plates, cups, and the quill.

"Wait, do you know this girl" Jade spoke out before the tender left

The tavern tender looked hard at the sketch that the stranger was pointing at. "yeah, I think that is one of the Vega girls" he responded

"Do you know where they live?" Lex asked

"Not exactly, somewhere at the edge of town; one of those farm cottages or something" the tavern tender answered.

"Thanks," one of the strangers replied "let's go Lex"

Jade and Lex moved to run out of the tavern.

"There has got to be, what?" six or seven farms out there, shouldn't be that hard to find her." Lex told Jade on their way out.

As Lex spoke, two of the Duke's servants entered the tavern.

"I love it when the master goes for his hunt," Robbie informed Sinjin as they walked through the door. "it's the one day a month I get to-" Robbie's statement was cut short when he bumped into a hooded stranger, "oh apologize, pardon m-" Robbie's voice was stopped once again when he caught a glimpse at the hooded figure's face "Alexis?"

The blonde girl's eyes grew wide when the servant spoke her name. She turned back to Jade as a mutual agreement passed through their eyes.

In a simultaneous swift movement both Jade and Lex attacked the unlucky servant and his friend. The two girls moved their strikes in complete unison: knee to the stomach elbow to the face, kick to the back of the knee, while at the same time punch to the shoulder.

Once Robbie and Sinjin made violent contact with the floor, Lex and her mysterious hooded friend escaped out the door.

The last thing Robbie remembered before passing out was hearing a "yah" and watching Lex and her hooded companion ridding off as fast as they could on their horses.

"Alexis?" Robbie questioned before the world around him tuned dark.

* * *

><p>The aroma of freshly baked bread greeted the red head's nose as sleep left her body. Her eyes fluttered open to see newly picked sunflowers on her dresser. A light and pleasant grin softly grazed across her face. With a relaxed sigh the red head rose from her pillow.<p>

After taking a small stretch, she swung her legs off the side of her bed. Her feet gently make contact with the floor before she moved to walk.

"I thought you might be here when I awoke" the red head said at the sight of her magical friend

"Good morrow Cat" Tori replied "How are you feeling?"

"Better now after your potion and some sleep." Cat replied. Cat moved to sit down at the table while Tori gave her some breakfast. "So how was your day after you left?" she asked as she munched on a piece of bread.

"interesting" Tori replied

"how so?"

"when I left your door I automatically ran into someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know, all I know is they had the most beautiful deep green eyes I have ever seen."

"you didn't talk to them?"

"No, she was being chased by the guards and ran off before I could." Tori answered with a sad tone.

"Falling in love with murderers now, Tor?"

"I doubt she was a murderer."

"How do you know?"

"I just do okay?" Tori defended "those green eyes were just so gentle loving and generous. someone with eyes like that can't be a murderer, they just can't"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 3.<p>

Thought?

I have a rough idea of what's going to happen but I'm still letting it play out. Till next time :)


	4. strangers at my door

disclaimer: chapter 1

* * *

><p>Chapter four<p>

"Excuse me Sir," Lex greeted when the owner of the house opened the door. "We are sorry to bother you but, have you seen this girl?" Lex continued as Jade rose the sketch for the man to observe.

"You two bounty hunters?" the man asked

"No Sir" Jade answered "We are just simply looking for someone we lost"

"Well she looks familiar" the man replied

"We were tipped off in the tavern that she is one of the Vega girls" Lex informed

"Ah, Yes, yes" The man retorted "That's uh, uh, oh, that's Trina, yeah that's it, Trina Vega"

"Do you know where she lives?" Jade asked

"Yeah I believe she lives on one of the farms around here. I'm not sure which one though" the man replied

"Thank you Sir, you have been much help" Lex thanked.

At the sound of a knock Trina looked up toward the door. When three more violent knocks followed the first one, Trina could only conclude that whatever was on the other side of that door was not going to be good. Thinking on her toes, she took one of Tori's potions and drank it before opening the door; shortly after the wooden door opened to reveal an old woman.

"Hallo mam" one of the hooded figures said in a deep voice.

"What can I help you gentlemen with?" the old woman asked the strangers.

"We are looking for the Vega residence" the other hooded figure said

"Ah yes, those girls are so sweet, what do you want them for?" the old woman commented

"They are wanted for the illegal act of witch craft and sorcery." The first figure said. "In the name of the law we ask that you tell us what you know"

"Oh, well they don't live here they just visit me from time to time." The woman explained "they say I remind them of their grandmother."

The men looked at each other questioning the woman's story. Finally the shrugged and figured why would the old woman lie.

"Thank you for your time, sorry to disturbed you" the second hood said before the two walked away.

"If their witches I'd check the caves!" the woman called out after the men before closing the door.

Trina walked over to the table and drank another one of Tori's potions. Once she turned back to normal she grabbed her bag and ran out of the house. "I've got to warn Tori"

* * *

><p>Jade knocked on the wooden door again for the fifth time.<p>

"I don't think anyone is here," Lex started

"This is the last house, she has to live here" Jade reasoned

"Maybe she's in the market place or the forest" Lex suggested. "Maybe we should check there"

Jade stayed silent, disappointment filling her mind and expression.

Lex who picked up on this right away spoke up. "Ok. I'll take the market place you take the forest"

Jade looked at her best friend and grew a small smile.

"We'll search till dusk then return here."

Jade nodded her head in agreement. "Do you want the sketch?" Jade offered

"Nah, it's ok. I have the name and sketch in my head, that's enough for me." Lex replied with a smile. "I'll see you at dusk" she finished as she mounted her horse and road off toward the forest path.

With a sigh Jade took her horse by the rains and started her walk through the forest. Silence filled the air as she lost herself in her own thoughts. It wasn't until she felt something tugging on her bag, did she rip herself from her mind. She looked down and smiled at the sight of her horse nipping the bag.

"Hay" She giggled pulling the bag away

The horse let out a small bray for a response

Jade quickly remembered what was in her bag that may have been the cause of the horse's actions. Opening her bag she pulled out a bright red apple from the day before.

"All you had to do was ask" She commented while pulling out the blade from her belt and cutting a piece for the animal. "Here" she started as she opened her hand for the horse. She smiled at the tickling feeling the horse's mouth brought to her hand. "You know I don't believe I have given you a name yet." She said cutting another piece of for the giant animal. "How about Rex?"

The brown horse shook its head as it let out a whinny in disapproval.

"Yeah, I don't like that name vary much either" Jade agreed "Archy?" Jade stated aloud, "Do you like Archy?"

The horse just let out another bray.

"Me too" Jade said while she grazed her hand along the large animal's strong structure. "it's short, simple, cute, and better than the name Archibald."

Archy finished the apple from Jade's hand before moving his head against Jade's body for a thank you.

"Archy it is then" Jade concluded with a proud smile.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 4<p>

Ok I know it is short but it was long overdue and I really just wanted to post it. Don't worry though because I already finished Chapter 5 I'm just going to wait a little while I type it out on the computer before I post it as well.

Thanks for reading

L.D.W.


	5. I've been looking for you

disclaimer:chapter1

* * *

><p>"Excuse me sir" Lex stated, drawing the attention of the cart manager. "Do you know where I might find a Trina Vega? I have reason to believe she is here in town."<p>

"I try my best to avoid that girl" the man answered "Sorry"

"Thank you anyway" Lex replied before moving on to the next cart.

Lex learned of a pattern as she moved on to the twelfth cart of her search.

"Sorry, No" the woman answered

No matter who Lex asked she got the same response. Whoever this Trina was, no one wanted to be around her.

"Thanks anyway" She replied while moving away from the cart.

Lex sighed then moved to sit down on the edge of a fountain that marked the middle of town. She sat in thought, trying to figure out a new approach for her search. Lex was then suddenly started from her thoughts when something unknown tapped against her foot.

She turned her eyes down to see a playful ball resting at her feet. Shortly after, her ears picked up small footsteps approaching her. Looking ups she took sight of a young boy covered head to toe in dirt.

"Hallo" Lex greeted with a kind smile. "Is this your ball?"

The young boy nodded his head.

"Here you go" Lex responded, handing the ball over to the boy.

Smiling the boy too the ball and began to walk away.

"Wait," Lex called out before the boy got too far "you don't know a Trina Vega, do you?"

"Yeah, I know terrible Trina" the boy finally verbalized. His statement humored the blonde stranger. It may not have been the best thought up nickname but hey, they were kids.

"Do you know where I can find this 'Terrible Trina'?"

"She usually passes through here around mid-day." The boy replied "some of the other kids usually though old cabbages at her."

Lex smiled "are you apart of that group of kids."

The boy stayed quiet, his mischievous smile saying it all.

Lex smiled and shook her head. "Well thanks you've been more help than anyone" Lex thanked before the boy turned to sprint off to his friends. "Hey," the boy stopped at Lex's voice, "When you get home, ask your mother about Karma" with a quick nod the boy ran off.

The little boy's youth and sense of mischief indulged the blonde. She did not share the easy childhood that she knew the boy had. Looking down at the cloth on her wrist, she thought to herself 'no, I grew up very differently'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

The young enchantress walked through the quiet forest, lost in the thoughts.

*snap*

At the sound of a branch breaking she turned.

"Victoria Vega?" a dark cloaked figure asked.

Tori was hesitant but responded all the same. "Yes"

With that the cloak took a step toward her and stated aloud "You are under arrest for the practice of witch craft."

"What?!" Tori exclaimed with fear, preparing herself for an escape.

"Come peacefully and I won't have to use force" The cloak warned.

"Like hell I am" Tori responded before using her power to push the cloak as far away from her as possible. As soon as the cloak landed about ten feet away from her, she turned to make her escape.

To her dismay, as soon as she did she was greeted with a massive amount of powder hitting her face. The powder burned its way into her eyes and throat, causing the young enchantress to fall to her knees in pain.

She moved her hand forward in an attempt to push this new person, like she did the last. Unfortunately such gestures proved futile.

Her sight was gone, her voice was gone, and her powers were gone. In one last effort for her life she let out a loud yell.

"Ahhh!"

The loud sound stopped Jade dead in her tracks. She hastily looked around for the direction of the source. She listened intently for it again. It wasn't until she caught sight of a flock of birds escaping a gathering of trees, that she jumped on Archy to follow the sound.

When Jade finally arrived to the scene she found three figures, two cloaked and one on the floor holding her hands to her face.

Jade stayed behind the shadows of the trees, careful not to enter the assault at a bad angle. She doesn't want a repeat of Dawnfeather. Now that was an awkward situation.

Dropping down from Archy quietly she observed the three.

"Why not just take her in now?" one cloaked figure asked the other.

"Because we need her to that her witch sister" the other responded

That was enough for Jade to decide who she needed to save. Quietly Jade pulled out her bow, preparing for the right opening.

One of the cloaked men reached down to grab the girl, but as he leaned forward his nose was greeted with the strong force of the girl's forehead. He fell to the floor holding his nose as blood rained down over his mouth.

Hearing the man's reaction from her strike she ran as fast as she could, knowing that the other couldn't be far behind.

Watching the second cloaked figure, Jade pulled back her arrow. Finding her target area Jade released the arrow.

The figure extended his hand as he drew near. He was just about to grab the girl's hair when he felt something tighten around his neck, which pulled him back violently. The man fell to the ground and looked up at the trail of his cloak. I was pinned to a tree by an arrow.

"What blasphemy is this?" he exclaimed

"I was just about to say the same thing" Jade commented as she walked up to the man pinned to the tree. "Imagine my reaction when I find two men assaulting a young girl in the middle of the woods. Honestly, how do you think that looks?"

"Release me commoner, you don't understand the situation. We are bounty hunters!" the man explained

"Bounty hunters?" Jade questioned

"Yes, by order of the King, to arrest anyone in the practice of magic and bring them to him for further judgment."

"Does anyone else know about this girl?" Jade asked.

"No, that's why it was supposed to be an easy score." He explained further

"Well then, by order of the capital, I want you to forget this girl's face. " Jade instructed while showing him a mark on her wrist that is normally hidden by a band of clothing.

"You're from the capital?" the man said with his eyes wide "that means…"

"Yes, that means I'm" Jade paused "close, to the royal family and my order of my mistress the princess of this kingdom. I'm instructing you to forget my face as well as that girl's. Is that clear?" Jade asked sternly. The man nodded "Good, now pick up your friend and go." She commanded as she finally pulled the arrow from the tree, thus releasing him.

Tori was tired from running and the burning in her eyes and throat didn't help one bit. Still she refused to stop running, despite how difficult it was for her.

Since she couldn't see, she couldn't stop herself from stumbling and bumping into such things as trees, rocks, and raised roots.

In the distance she could hear the pounding of hoofs. She thought herself foolish to think the men wouldn't have horses.

She had two options, one, she could keep running but that was pointless, for she knew it wouldn't be long before their horses caught up to her. On the other hand she could attempt to hide which of course would prove very difficult when adding the factor of her blindness.

The horse drew closer as she debated her options.

"Hey" Tori heard behind her "Hey, wait come back I'm trying to help you!"

Tori's instincts told her not to trust anyone so she continued her run. "Wait" she heard once more before feeling her foot get pined to the floor. She tried to pull at her foot but found it wouldn't budge.

Hearing the sound of hooves stopping close by her heart began to race. Tori flinched at the sound of someone dropping to the floor

"I said I was trying to help you." Jade informed as she grabbed her water pouch. She slowly walked to the girl trying her best not to frighten her more.

Jade examined the girl's face; there were heavy amounts of powder coating her eyes and around her mouth.

Tori felt a gentle hand touch the bottom of her chin and relaxed.

"Lift your head back" Tori heard a soft voice say.

The girl did as Jade instructed, then as slowly and gently as possible Jade washed off the powder with the water from the pouch. Slowly but surely brown eyes were revealed, the most gorgeous and familiar brown eyes she had ever seen.

Tori was shocked to see those beautiful emerald eyes again. She felt unworthy of their presence

Tori opened her mouth to speak but if it wasn't the powder that stopped her it was most defiantly her nerves.

"Here" Jade offered the beautiful enchantress her pouch "drink"

Tori looked back and forth between the emeralds and the pouch before taking a small drink

"Thank you" she responded in a low scratchy voice

"You're welcome, Trina" Jade replied

"It's Tori" the scratchy voice corrected

"What?"

"My name, its Tori" she explained after another drink of water "Trina is my sister."

"Forgive me, I did not realized my informant's mistake" Jade apologized

"That's ok, it isn't the first time, believe me" Tori commented with a weak smile "You were the one running from the guards yesterday, weren't you?"

"That I am," Jade responded

"Why?"

"A little misunderstanding" Jade explained before extending her hand "Jade W-"Jade quickly stopped, not wanting to give away her ties to the royal family. "Webster"

"Nice to meet you Jade Webster, Tori Vega" Tori replied giving the girl her hand

"I've been looking for you Ms. Vega"

* * *

><p>End of chapter 5<p>

Hey guys, tell me what you think :)

Oh and for those of you who follow me like crazy; I'm holding another contest.

It's been bothering me that I can't find if I gave Lex or well Baby a last name or not. So seeing as a lot of you pay more attention to my writing then I do, (your attention to detail amazes me)

Contest question:

Does Baby have a last name? If so what is it?

Now for your prize

A sneak peek of my newest story, title to be announced (mostly because I'm still trying to figure it out, maybe the winner(s) can help me) now I don't plan for this new story to be posted for a couple of months so. Yeah, get to searching

Many will, play four will win

Remember contest entries only accepted through Personal Messages


End file.
